In Times Of Need
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt: Michael has resorted to drug dealing in order to earn money to take care of his brothers. However when he crosses his boss, Crowley, Dean is sent to hurt Castiel as punishment. However, things do not progress as intended.
Michael gave the required knock on the back door of the club before the monstrous bodyguard would let him inside.

The oldest Novak would have given anything not to be even associated with the dark and dingy place and the dangerous people who lurked within it, but at that moment he didn't feel like he had much choice.

His father had left unexpectedly months ago, and Michael would do whatever he had to to keep a roof over his younger brothers' heads.

As he weaved through the corridors deep in the bowels of the building he felt an uneasy tightness grip his stomach.

When he reached the right door he knocked again and waited impatiently.

"Enter!"

Michael took a deep breath before steeping inside.

Crowley was sat laxly on the chair behind his desk with two large men in suits stood on either side of him.

There was another young man, maybe a couple of years younger than Michael, leaning against the wall in a shadowed corner of the room; he too looked like he would prefer to be anywhere else.

"Ah, Michael" Crowley grinned. "I expect that you're here to give me the takings from your latest sale."

"I...I didn't get the money" Michael confessed as he looked down at the ground.

The silence that filled the room could have been cut with a knife.

"What?" Crowley asked with casualness which Michael knew in fact signalled great danger. "There was ten grands worth of drugs in that case."

"I-I know" Michael stammered as he finally brought himself to look up at British crime lord. "B-but he lied. He said that he would come alone, but he brought three other guys with him and they stole the case from me before I could even open my mouth. I-I did try to fight them. Please, please just give me a second chance. I-I need this."

"Really, boy? You're going to try pleading with me?" Crowley asked incredulously. "You cost me money! And I don't take that lightly."

After he finished yelling he sat back and composed himself again, brushing a hand down his suit jacket.

"Do you want to keep your brothers fed, Michael? For them to have a place to sleep at night?"

Michael nodded shakily. He hated when Crowley brought his brothers up; he was doing all of this to keep them together, protected and safe.

"Please just give me another chance. I'll make it up for you."

"Oh, you will" Crowley replied lowly. "I have a different client expecting a delivery tonight. I told him I'd sell for the same price; however, you will now have to convince him to buy for twenty thousand."

Michael's eyes widened with alarm.

"There's no way-"

"Well you will have to find one!" Crowley argued. "Because trust me, Michael, it will not just be you I'm out for if you don't. Understand?"

Michael appeared to have frozen from fear; he has unwittingly put his little brothers' in danger; now they were being threatened. He would do whatever it took to make sure that no harm came to them.

"I understand" he replied stoically.

"Excellent" Crowley smirked.

He signalled for one of his men to leave the room, and when the man returned he was carrying a briefcase containing what Michael knew to be an endless list of expensive drugs.

"You'll meet Mr Roman at midnight. The location is in the case. I expect you to come here straight after with my money."

"Yes, sir" Michael said as he took the metallic briefcase.

He left the quickly, feeling the whole weight of his burden which was far more than just the case in his hands.

Once Michael had exited the room Crowley summoned forward the young man who had been silently hanging back in the corner.

"Dean."

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to watch Michael, and then once he leaves his home tonight I want you to find his youngest brother, Castiel. Beat him to a pulp."

"But...you just said if Michael can get the deal you wouldn't hurt his brother" Dean replied sceptically.

"Well I know that he'll fail" Crowley replied. "Dick Roman does not like to be negotiated with. And I can't just let Michael get away with losing me money. Now, are you going to question me too? Or do you want a similar fate?"

"No sir" Dean replied quickly. "I'll do as you say."

Crowley shot him a twisted smile.

"Good boy."

* * *

Michael went straight back to their house, but driving proved difficult when his whole body was shaking incessantly.

As soon as he stepped through the door he headed straight into the kitchen, carelessly dumped the briefcase on the table, and poured himself a glass of whiskey; he desperately needed something to try and take the edge off.

"Hello, Michael."

The oldest Novak whipped around form where he leaning on the counter to find his youngest brother smiling at him.

"Castiel, what are you doing home from school so early?"

"I don't have classes on Wednesday afternoons" Castiel explained. "I thought you knew that?"

"It's Wednesday?" Michael replied.

"Yes" Castiel said, eyeing his brother suspiciously; he seemed jittery.

"Oh. Where are Lucifer and Gabriel?" Michael asked hoping to divert his brother's attention.

"They went to visit Balthazar for a few days."

"I see" Michael said before he took another long swig of his drink. "In that case do you think you could stay at a friend's house this evening? I'll be out late tonight myself."

"Why?" Castiel asked, squinting slightly.

"Business" Michael responded flatly.

"What kind of business means that you have to be out so late?"

"The kind of business that's none of yours!" Michael snapped as he slammed his glass down on the counter.

He took a deep and shuddery breath before looking up at Castiel again and seeing how hurt he looked.

"I'm sorry" Castiel said quietly. "I know that things have been especially hard for you recently and...you're being very secretive. I'm just worried about you, Michael."

"No, I'm sorry" Michael said as he walked around and pulled his little brother in to a tight hug. "Don't worry about me; it's my job to worry about you."

"I can't help it" Castiel mumbled into his brother's chest.

"Castiel" Michael said seriously, pulling back and holding onto his brother's shoulders so they were looking each other in the eye. "I know that I've had some trouble in the past but I need you to trust me now okay?"

"Michael are...are you in danger?"

"No" Michael replied as convincingly as he could. "Everything is fine."

There was a tense pause.

"Okay" Castiel replied, although he didn't sound certain.

"Now, about going to stay at a friend's."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I'm eighteen, Michael. I can spend the night by himself."

"I know but I don't like the thought of you being here by yourself. Please, do it for your old brother?"

"Alright" Castiel conceded. "I guess I can see what Charlie is up to."

"Great" Michael said. He picked up the briefcase off the table. "I'll catch up with you later."

He pressed a quick kiss to his brother's forehead before hurrying out of the room.

Castiel sighed as he watched his older brother go; he just wished he knew how to help.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Castiel returned home. He had intended to stay at Charlie's but she had gotten sick, so Castiel decided it would be best for him to go home so that she could rest.

He tried to call Michael to let him know that that he would be home, but his older brother wasn't answering which worried Castiel deeply. In the end he left a text and decided he would stay up to make sure Michael got home safely.

When Castiel walked up the path he was surprised to see the light was on in the living room.

"Michael?" Castiel called as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Are you here?"

He froze with shock when he found a strange man sat on their sofa.

"It's, okay" the man said quickly as Castiel looked like he was about to bolt. "I'm an old friend of Michael's. My name is Dean."

"Michael hasn't mentioned you before" Castiel said suspiciously.

"Well, the truth is we haven't spoken in a while, but I was in town and thought I'd give him a surprise visit."

Castiel frowned. "How did you get in the house?"

"You have a spare key under a fake rock out there" Dean said. "You might want to find something more discrete."

"Oh...well my brothers Lucifer and Gabriel aren't exactly the responsible type so we leave one out in case they forget."

Castiel decided quickly that being civil was the stranger was probably the best idea. There was no way he could physically move him, and he suspected that this 'friend' was more to do with Michael's earlier jitteriness and his overall secrecy. The last thing Castiel wanted to do was get his brother in more trouble.

"I see" Dean said. "I'm sorry for just letting myself in but it's freezing out and I didn't know where else to go."

"No, it's alright" Castiel assured him. "Michael is just out, um...taking care of something. He should be back soon. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Oh, coffee would be great, thanks" Dean said with a smile.

Castiel returned the gesture and nodded before heading into the kitchen.

When he returned with the drinks he found Dean studying the line of photos they had displayed on the mantelpiece.

"You have a pretty big family" Dean observed.

"Yeah, and trust me, it's no fun being the youngest" Castiel replied as he placed the drinks down on the table.

"Yeah, I'm the oldest. I'm sure my little brother would say the same."

"What's his name?" Castiel inquired as he invited Dean to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Sammy" Dean said with a smile as he accepted the offer. "Well, he insists it's Sam."

"Yeah, I hate it when my brother's call me Cassie. Oh, my name is Castiel by the way" he said as he offered his hand to Dean with a grin.

"Right" Dean said with a short laugh. "Hello, Castiel" he shook the teen's hand.

"How did you meet Michael?" Castiel asked as he picked up his teacup and sipped on it.

"We, um...we went to high school together" Dean said. "But I had to move away because my dad doesn't stay put for long. He hunts, so, he goes where the poor animals go."

"That's sad. I'm a real tree hugger, wildlife freak, whatever you want to call it" Castiel said. "I love bees."

"Really?" Dean said as he picked up his coffee and sat back to listen to Castiel.

The real reason he had come to the house was almost forgotten; how could he be expected to hurt this kid? He was harmless; a sweet looking thing. Dean couldn't even think about laying a harmful finger on him.

"Oh yes, I really want to go to college to study Zoology."

"You're only in high school?" Dean asked with some surprise.

Castiel nodded as he sipped his tea delicately.

"Well, I am a senior. I turned eighteen a few months ago, but my brothers always say me speech and mannerisms are far too mature for my age" he said.

"Yeah, I can tell" Dean said with a grin. "You're really smart."

"Thank you" Castiel said with a genuine smile.

His unease over the stranger's presence was steadily fading as Dean's interest appeared genuine and his green eyes were very soothing; Castiel wouldn't pretend he didn't notice how handsome Dean was.

They sat talking for several hours about their families and each other. It was unusual how easy the conversation seemed to flow between them given that they had just met, and it allowed them both to forget their troubles even if it was just for a short while.

"My little brother is a genius too" Dean stated. "He's only fifteen but he already knows he wants to go the Stanford..." He sighed and looks down at his hands. "My dad doesn't earn enough to send him there but...I can't break the poor kids heart like that."

"I know how you feel" Castiel said. "Well, Michael probably does. I know right now he's doing some...unfavourable things, but it's just so that he can take care of us. What bothers me is the fact he hides it...if he would just talk to me I would understand."

"He just wants to protect you" Dean replied. "Hell I do just from talking to you. You're too caring and sweet to expose to something like that."

"Yeah, well I can also be tough" Castiel said with a pout. "A force to be reckoned with."

"I don't doubt it" Dean said.

"Do you...do some unfavourable things for your brother?" Castiel asked.

"Yes" Dean relied honestly. "I do. And I...I hate myself for it. This isn't who I wanted to be, but...right now I don't feel like I have a choice. I'm a horrible person-"

He was on the verge of tears, but everything seemed to stop when he felt Castiel place his hand on top of his.

"No, don't say that" the smaller teen said, quiet and saddened. "You're doing it for your little brother. You're not horrible. I'd forgive you. You're being brave, and selfless, and...and I can tell you're just so...so loving..."

Neither of realised how close together they had grown as Castiel leaned in closer and Dean showed no sign of retaliating. They were eyeing each other's lips cautiously which were now just inches apart.

Maybe it was just the high and uncontrollable emotions they were feeling, but there was some kind of mutual attraction there, and they were both looking for some kind of release.

"Do you know how attractive you are, Cas?" Dean asked softly.

"No" Castiel replied shyly.

"Can I show you?" Dean asked.

Castiel responded by connecting their lips for the beginning of a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

Michael limped to Crowley's office; he hadn't even had the chance to tend to his bruising eye and bleeding lip. He just wanted to hand the money over and go home.

When Crowley saw the oldest Novak he grinned widely.

"I take it didn't go so well?"

Michael responded by stumbling over to his desk and slamming two stacks of money down.

"Twenty grand."

Crowley looked genuinely surprised. "Well done, my boy. I'm almost not sure I want to know how you did it."

"I'm done with you" Michael spat. "I've paid my debt and I won't have you threatening my brothers anymore."

"Yeah..." Crowley droned. "You should know by now that I carry out all of my threats and well...you might want to go and check on the baby."

Michael's eyes widened and he felt his chest clench tight.

"Castiel."

In an instant he was running.

* * *

Michael couldn't believe all the messages and calls he'd missed from Castiel; if something had happened to his baby brother he would never forgive himself.

He tried ringing the house and Castiel's cell as he drove; he had his foot down on the gas the whole way.

As soon as Michael pulled up onto the drive he jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

"Castiel?!" He called frantically as he ran around the ground floor of the house; the fear was evident in his voice. "No" he breathed when he found all the rooms empty. "Please, God no."

He rain up the stairs and spotted that his room was the only one with the door closed.

He burst in.

"Cas-!"

The only thing Michael saw a strange naked man - no, it was the young guy he had seen in Crowley's office earlier - on top of his equally naked little brother. They both jumped and looked up at Michael in shock.

The oldest Novak could only assume the worst.

"Get the hell away from him!" Michael roared as he surged forward.

Dean quickly scrambled off the bed and draped one of the sheets around himself.

"It's not what it looks like-"

"It looks like Crowley sent you to rape my baby brother!" Michael yelled as he took a swing at Dean and hit him directly across the jaw.

"No! I would never-" Dean tried to protest but Michael hit him again.

"Michael! Michael, stop!" Castiel said as he jumped up after draping another sheet around himself and stood between them. "It was consensual, Michael! He didn't rape me."

"I don't care! Michael replied. "You don't know who he is! He was sent to hurt you!"

"I know!" Castiel shouted back both to the surprise of Dean and his older brother. "But he didn't hurt me. He doesn't want to hurt anyone! He's just like you; he's trying to look out for his family."

Michael was still looking taken aback.

"Go, Dean" Castiel murmured whilst his brother was distracted.

Dean quickly gathered up his clothes and then hurried out the door closing it behind him.

Castiel and Michael stood in an uncomfortable silence for a while as the oldest Novak tried to process everything.

"What happened to you?" Castiel asked quietly. Michael didn't respond. Castiel sighed. "I'll go and get dressed and then I'll patch you up."

He traipsed out of the room and Michael quickly followed; he couldn't be in his room right now.

The oldest Novak went to wait in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bath tub, holding his head in his hands.

Castiel entered sometime later carrying the first aid kit.

He sat on the closed toilet lid beside his brother and started to dab a cloth on his wounds.

"Michael, I...I'm so sorry" Castiel said after he couldn't stand the silence any longer. "I was just feeling frustrated...and we were sad...it was just a spur of the moment thing."

"Why did it have to be my room?" Michael asked with a grimace.

"You're the only one with a double bed" Castiel replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, well it's your bed now" Michael scoffed.

Castiel gave a small but cautious smile.

"You're going to need a couple of stitches" he said as he studied a long cut going across Michael's eyebrow. "Brother...you promised me that you weren't in danger."

Michael sighed deeply.

"I know. I'm sorry I've been lying to you all these months, to all of you. The truth is...I've been working for this guy selling drugs to a lot of dangerous people. But tonight...tonight was the last straw. I can't risk you getting hurt, or Lucifer, or Gabriel. No amount of money is worth losing you all but...I'll lose you all if I don't have money."

"Michael, I wish you had said something" Castiel said with tears with in his eyes. "Gabriel, Lucifer, and I are all old enough to get jobs. We can help you."

"You shouldn't have to" Michael said; he was no longer able to withhold the quiver in his voice. "We don't have parents anymore...I-I'm supposed to take c-care of you."

Castiel felt no pain as hard as watching his oldest brother break down in tears.

He quickly pulled Michael into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Mika" Castiel said as he rubbed his brother back; he hasn't called him that since they were little. "I understand. It's okay. We'll make sure you never have to do something like that ever again. You do take good care of us, but we can find a way to get by together."

Michael clung onto his youngest brother and nodded in thanks.

After a few moments and he pulled back and patted Castiel's hair affectionately.

"You take good care of me too" Michael said with a watery smile.

Castiel returned the gesture.

"Promise me you'll talk to me from now on?" Castiel asked.

"I promise" Michael replied honestly.

"Could you promise me one other thing?"

"What?"

"That you won't hunt Dean down and break his legs."

Michael rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Fine."

* * *

Dean had gone to see Crowley after he had hastily left the Novak's house; he hoped that Castiel wasn't in too much trouble. There was no doubt that his jaw would bruise from where Michael had punched him, but Dean thought that was the least he deserved.

"Looking a little worse for wear, Winchester" Crowley said once Dean had traipsed into his office. "Was little Castiel a fighter? I hope you left him black and blue."

"I didn't beat him" Dean replied flatly.

"I know. You had sex with him" Crowley laughed. "I know the walk of shame when I see it, Squirrel."

"It was consensual" Dean said seriously. "But...Michael caught us. We were on his bed."

Crowley through his head back and laughed again. "Excellent! You deflowered his baby brother on his bed-"

"I didn't do it because of you!" Dean yelled. "I...I liked Castiel. He's kind and innocent and...and I wasn't going to hurt him for my own gain. I don't want anything to do with you anymore, Crowley."

"Are you sure about that?" Crowley said as he leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't little Sammy want to go to a good school?"

"This isn't the example I want to set for Sam!" Dean replied. "I'm supposed to be a role model and I'm never going to be a good one unless I'm making honest money. So screw you and your whole sick operation! I'm outta here. I don't owe you jack."

Dean strode out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

The relief was overwhelming.

* * *

The following morning Dean dared himself to return to the Novak's house.

When he knocked on the door he prayed that Castiel would be the one to answer. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"What do you want?" Michael asked flatly.

"I...listen, man. I'm really sorry-"

"Just, don't, okay?" Michael insisted. "I don't want to think about it ever again."

"Right" Dean said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course."

Michael sighed reluctantly. "Look, I appreciate that you went to Crowley because of similar reasons I did. And yes, Castiel figured out who you were and...had relations with you anyway. But I swear to god that if you ever hurt my little brother I will-"

"Michael" Castiel said as he appeared behind his older brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I totally understand, man" Dean said to Michael. "You don't need to tell me twice."

Michael made a disgruntled noise before walking away.

"Hello, Dean" Castiel said with a small smile. "I'm sorry about him."

"No, he has every reason to feel like that" Dean said. "Cas, I'm so sorry that I lied to you."

"Dean, it's okay. Sure, I was cautious of you at first but it didn't take long for me to read who the real you is. I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"I want to make it up to you though" Dean said. "I want you to get to know the real me some more, and I want to get to know you more. So...maybe just dinner next time?"

Castiel smiled widely.

"Yes" he replied. "I would like that very much."


End file.
